Nidaime Rikudō Sennin
by RasenganFlame
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been given the eyes of a God by the Rikudō Sennin himself, but will he use them for Good or Evil? Join Naruto on his journey to become the Second Sage of Six Paths!
1. Chapter 1

**Nidaime **_**Rikudō Sennin**_

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hi guys, this is my new story! I am not going to give out any details about anything! If you want to find out what happens you're just going to have to read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; this story is like the 270,000 thousand others on this site.**

**Chapter 1.**

The ten year old boy ran clumsily down the side alley. His breathing was ragged and short. His bruises glistened in the moonlight. The ominous glow of the villagers torches grew brighter and brighter behind him. _They were gaining on him. _He rounded another bend and with renewed determination fled down the short lane before turning into another of Konoha's many side streets and back alleys. He turned one corner to fast and crashed into a tipped over trashcan. The boy hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. The footsteps could were getting closing, making him start to sweat. October 16th, it was always the same day; however this time they were far worse than usual.

He climbed back to his feet and limped down the street before turning into a darker one. Naruto Uzumaki or demon as he was known around the village was a scrawny and abused street rat. He stole to survive and that's all he was. He had dreams like any other kid, but his dream was nothing alike others. He was going to be Hokage someday, the greatest ninja in the whole of Konoha!

He groaned as he looked up at the large wall blocking the alley off in a dead end. He turned to the sound of sinister laughing.

"We finally have you now demon! There is nowhere for you to hide!" The volunteer leader of the pack declared.

The small crowd all murmured in agreement before advancing towards the boy, who was cornered like a rat. They carried no weapons, they didn't need them. The first punch sent him plummeting to the ground holding the side of his head in pain. A few kicks to his rib area sent him tumbling into the brick wall cutting him off from safety. A sharp fist in the solar plexus stopped him from screaming out, instead sending to the ground gasping for air.

This is when the beatings usually ended; they never went any further than this. But tonight was different; one slightly tipsy brute of a man pulled a small switch blade from his belt and advanced to the huddled ten year old form.

The crowd whispered amongst each other, unsure of what action to take. Naruto had finally regained his feet and gasped in shock at the glistening blade in the moonlight. Naruto attempted to run past the giant man but he grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back to his spot. He followed up with a punch to the face area; his fist was nearly bigger than Naruto's head.

"This is for killing my father you Demon!" The villager screamed.

A few people gasped and Naruto screamed. He had never felt pain like this before. He stumbled back into the brick wall as a trail of blood left his mouth and slipped down his chin. His shaking, clumsy hands made their way down to his stomach area and Naruto whimpered as he brought them back to his face, covered in blood. The blade felt hot inside him, just above his stomach Naruto guessed.

He looked at the man in front of him, but his vision started to fade and blur. He stumbled to the ground, before a flash and everything was dark.

He found himself half submerged in water. _Had it been raining? _Sudden flashes of the nights events came back to him and he quickly felt around his stomach for the invading object, to no avail though.

"**So I finally get to meet my container?" **A large booming voice stated.

Naruto quickly looked up to the voice before gasping in shock at the sight of it. A large cage took up most of the weird sewer like room, but it was what was in the cage that was important. A large fox with various tails swishing behind him smirked down at the boy. It wasn't a happy smirk, it was a conniving smirk.

"W-Who are you!" Naruto asked, shaking in fear.

"**Hahahaha! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! Greatest of all the nine Bijuu!" **He proclaimed.

"You lie! The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!" Naruto countered.

The fox only snickered in response. **"You think that puny little flesh bag could even scratch me? He only sealed me away in a weak little runt like you!"**

"I-In me?" Naruto squeaked.

"**That's right! That's why you are hated and why they call you the demon. But do not worry, I can help you! I can defeat them and help you become strong!"**

It all made sense to him now, the beatings, the hate, everything. "Really? You can make me strong like a Hokage?"

"**I can make you stronger than all the kage's combined! All you have to do is rip this seal off of my cage." **Kyuubi stated, inclining to the seal on the cage.

Naruto fidgeted for a moment, unaware of what to do. He slowly walked towards the cage, while the Kyuubi watched. His small hand reached up to the seal. The Kyuubi grinned. **"That's it now! Rip it off!" **He yelled.

The seal started to come away as he pulled from the top left corner. Before he could pull the seal completely off, a rough hand grabbed his forearm; causing him to let go of the seal in shock. Naruto was thrown roughly back into the surrounding water.

Naruto turned to look up at the culprit who had thrown him into the water; however he was instead looking into a pure black silhouette. Two eyes stood out from the darkness, they had a ripple like pattern around the pupil. He seemed to be looking into Naruto's soul.

The Kyuubi growled in frustration. **"Why you bastard! I was almost free! How dare you!"**

The man absently waved his hand behind him and the Kyuubi's voice was taken from him, unable to make any noise, the room was filled with silence. The man sighed before walking along the top of the water and helping Naruto up.

Naruto leaped away from him, turning to point at him. "And who the hell are you!"

The man seemed to ponder the question before replying. "I went by many names… Shinobi no Kami… Kono Yo no Kyūseishu… Though most people know me as the Rikudō Sennin!"

The small gang of villagers looked around in panic. Naruto Uzumaki lay dead in a pool of blood. The Sandaime would have all their heads for this. The giant man seemed to of realised the amount of trouble he was in and wiped the blood off the switch blade. He turned to run away before he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of coughing. The rest of the gang also heard it and stopped talking. They all gasped in shock as Naruto Uzumaki picked himself off the ground and stood up. His clothes were soaked in his own blood and he looked pale. He gazed at all of them, his eyes trapped in a ripple like stance.

Naruto took in his surroundings with his new vision. He could see everything, all the chakra in the village, the barrier surrounding the village and even the souls of the villagers. He returned his gaze to the people in front of him before flexing his open palms out in front of him. A voice called to him from the back of his head. _Trust your instincts…_ Naruto closed his eyes and drew in a breath. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he yelled out. "Shinra Tensei!"

A powerful unseen force blasted the group of helpless villagers out of his way. Many of them crashed into buildings or the floor. Once the attack was ended, nearly half of them were dead.

Most jounin rank ninja in the village felt the sudden spike in chakra and left to investigate. Kakashi Hatake who was on ANBU patrol was closest and first to arrive. He was met with nearly fifteen dead bodies and almost the same amount of injured.

His Sharingan was activated immediately as he attempted to locate the source of the chakra. He traced the source to a small boy lying face down in a pool of what looked to be his own blood. Kakashi picked him up and sighed. The Sandaime was not going to be pleased he thought to himself. He nodded as more ANBU operatives arrived on scene, indicating for them to handle the situation as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**XXX**

Two days had passed since the attack on Naruto. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage rubbed his temples in frustration. When Kakashi had sent for him from the hospital, Hiruzen was intrigued. But when he arrived to find Naruto had been attacked and nearly killed his blood had boiled. Then he was told how Naruto had killed half of the villager's that attacked him with some invisible gravity jutsu of some sorts. He even had reports of weird eyes.

The Sandaime walked into the hospital room housing his surrogate grandson, who had still not woken up. He paced at the end of his bed trying to come up with a hypothesis of what had happened. It may have been the fox… It's no doubt that his wounds were healed by the Kyuubi , but had Naruto finally given in?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the groaning ten year old in front of him. The boy must have been having some sort of nightmare. The Sandaime groaned. "Naruto Uzumaki, I can tell you're going to have a hard journey ahead of you…"

**XXX**

Naruto was breathing heavily as his hands supported himself on his knees. "Good work my student, with your clones, stamina and determination you will become extremely powerful in no time."

Naruto looked up smirking. "Hai, Rikudō-Sensei!"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow guys! I never expected so much reviews, hits and favs! Cheers again to all of you! Just to clarify, I did make a typo in the first chapter: The date is October the Tenth, not Sixteenth, sorry about that! Cheers to the reviewer for telling me that!

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; this story is just like the 270,000 thousand others on this site.**

**XXX**

Vision slowly started to come back to Naruto, his eye lids squinted in an attempt to adjust to the bright light of what most of been morning. He gazed around the room taking in his surroundings, using the Rinnegan to gaze even further and out into the hospital itself. His training with the Rikudo Sennin had been short but productive and Naruto had already grasped the bare basics of the Rinnegan.

He gazed at the calendar above his head before looking at the clock next to it.

"Class starts in thirty minutes…" He muttered as he stood up.

He walked up to the door placed his hand on the handle. After making sure nobody was on the other side, he stepped out into the hallway and strolled in the direction of a storage room. He reached his destination and after a bit of searching, found a plain orange short-sleeved shirt and a plain pair of black pants.

He quickly stowed away the hospital gown before walking back out of the storage room. He decided to deactivate his Rinnegan for now. He decided that the less people that knew the better. After finding a window on the second floor, he leaped to the ground and headed off in the direction of the academy.

**XXX**

Hiruzen sighed as the nurse relayed the news to him of Naruto's escape, although he would have to leave him be for now. The Sandaime Hokage walked into the council meeting room and took his place at the head of the table, surrounded by the clan heads, civilian members and the elders. A meeting had been called to discuss the apparent "release of the Kyuubi" It was a load of shit and Hiruzen knew it.

Danzo at the other end of the table cleared his throat and commenced the meeting. "The first and most important topic for discussion during this meeting, is the events of which transpired three nights ago concerning our very own Jinchuuriki."

The council murmured and whispered amongst itself, word of the event had already spread around the village. The Sandaime cleared his throat and waited for the rest of the council to be quiet. "Naruto Uzumaki has committed no crime here; he was just acting in self-defence against an opposition that greatly outnumbered him."

"He killed fifteen people and critically injured many others. He has become unstable and out of control, allow me to take him under my care and I will mould him into the weapon a Jinchuuriki is meant to be!"

Sandaime glared at Danzo and released a powerful amount of killer intent. "I will never let you twist and destroy a child like you do if I can help it."

Danzo seemed to of shrunk back in his seat a bit and decided to call off his verbal assault for now. Hiruzen looked around the table before continuing. "Naruto Uzumaki will not be charged for any crime. To ease your worrying, I will look into the boy's newfound power for myself. That is my final decision on the matter and the end of it." The rest of the meeting continued as usual.

**XXX**

Naruto had only been in class for a maximum ten minutes before a Jounin had arrived and told him he was to meet with the old man. The young blonde pouted but went nonetheless. He transcended the steps to the Hokage's office efficiently and arrived at the door to hear whispers beyond. Naruto rasped his knuckles on the door before Hiruzen called for him to enter.

The young blonde was met with a large man with long white hair that reached down his back. He had bangs that framed his face and a horned forehead protector with the Kanji for "Oil" on it. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back.

The old man sat behind his desk, smoking on his pipe. He and white haired man seemed to be having a very detailed conversation. He pulled the pipe out of his mouth before speaking. "Naruto, I trust you have recovered well from the attack?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Good, come and have a seat Naruto." Hiruzen inclined to the seat in front of the desk. Naruto pulled the chair out and sat down as the white haired man went and stood behind the Hokage.

"Now Naruto, I want you to meet my pupil, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He is on level skill with the likes of my own and one of the strongest ninja in the whole of the village, even the land." Jiraiya only nodded at the boy. "Now, I think we should get to the matter at hand. If you wouldn't mind, could you please retell the story of what happened three nights ago?"

You could hear Naruto swallow a mile away before he nodded and begun to tell his tale. He told them how he was chased through the back streets by a large civilian group and was cornered against a dead end. The two older men tensed when Naruto told them he had been stabbed and passed out. "Then I was inside my own mind, next to the Kyuubi."

This caused the two men to tense even more and narrow their eyes. "You know of the Kyuubi Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'm not angry if that's what you're thinking Jiji-san, Rikudo sensei explained it all to me." The small boy covered his mouth when he realized what he had said. The Sandaime seemed to choke on something.

"I think you should continue your story Naruto."

Naruto continued to tell them the tale of how he had almost pulled the seal off of the cage, but the Rikudo stopped him and told him he had been given a gift. A gift from the gods was what he called it. "Next minute you know, I'm back in real life and I have these strange new eyes."

He decided not to tell them about the short three day training after the incident. He didn't want them to think he was going insane anymore then he already sounded.

"That is a most interesting tale Naruto… There has only ever been two ninja other than you to possess the Rinnegan. Jiraiya here trained the other one." The Sandaime inclined to his former pupil. Hiruzen rubbed his chin and continued. "So I think the obvious course of action is to have him train another."

Jiraiya had obviously not been expecting that, he did a double take at his sensei. "You want me to train a ten year old brat?" He exclaimed incredulously.

The Sandaime smiled. "That sounds like a perfect idea in fact. If word gets out of what he possesses, he will be targeted by all sorts of people. You would be the perfect man to protect him and then train him to protect himself."

While the two old men argued, Naruto was lost in his thoughts. He was going to be trained by one of the Hokage's students. That meant he had to have some sort of power… Naruto was going giddy with the thought of how many jutsus this man could teach him.

"It's settled. Naruto, you will accompany Jiraiya as he trains you for two years away from the village. On the year of the academy graduation, you will return and be assigned a team like any other normal Genin." Jiji-san added.

Jiraiya sighed before he started talking. "We will leave tomorrow morning, so gather your things tonight and meet me at the North gate at exactly noon. I hope you are prepared for an intense training regime. I won't go easy on you."

Naruto only nodded excitedly, the Sandaime grinned and Jiraiya sighed.

**XXX**

Naruto could barely sleep at all that night; his excitement was getting to him. He would receive training from a legendary sannin! That practically meant he was going to get somewhere! Naruto wasn't too worried about not getting sleep. He had learnt by now that he had an extraordinary amount of stamina. He narrowed it down to being something about having the Kyuubi sealed in him.

He didn't have much to pack. Most of it was undergarments and whatever training utensils he had. He left his empty home with a pretty much empty bag, locking the door for what would be a long time before being unlocked. It was about eight o'clock when he left his home. He had a few precious people of his to say goodbye to first before he left.

His first stop was Ichiraku's. Ichiraku Ramen was important to Naruto because it was the first restaurant that hadn't thrown him out or refused him service. For years it had kindled his love for ramen.

He greeted Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan before ordering three bowls of what would be his last ramen for two years! Well from Ichiraku anyway. After slurping it down in spectacular fashion and wishing his two first adult friends all the best, Naruto headed off for his next stop, the Academy.

It was a Saturday and the school was empty except for one classroom. Naruto new that Iruka-sensei always came in Saturday morning to mark papers from the week; he had found this out by spending a very large amount of detentions the very same days. Naruto rasped his knuckles on the door before walking in wearing his usually foxy grin.

Iruka smiled at his student. "Ah Naruto! I wasn't expecting you to be here today, must be the first time in months you haven't received a Saturday detention?"

"As if Iruka-sensei! I came to tell you that I've been selected to be trained by Jiraiya of the sannin!"

The look on Iruka's face made it hard for Naruto not to burst out laughing. The special-jounin recovered his form before getting serious. "I'm very happy for you Naruto! But make sure you take his training seriously! You could learn so much from having a sensei such as Jiraiya!"

The rest of the conversation was spent discussing the great sannin and which jutsu Naruto would learn. It was a good laugh with a good friend, Naruto thought afterwards.

It was eleven o'clock and Naruto decided to make his way to the North gate. It was a bit sad he had no one else to say goodbye to, but Naruto had adapted to that years ago. He had vowed to always treasure what little friends he had and protect them with his life. That was his Nindo. The young charge decided to take a short cut through one of Konoha's civilian parks. It was small but was covered by Sakura trees.

It was quite beautiful but Naruto would never admit to that. He continued to work through absent minded before a noise caught his attention. He strained his ears, it sounded like a sort of wailing. Then he realised what it was, it was crying. Naruto followed the sound until he moved into a clearing revealing a small pond with a huddled form behind it. The crying was coming from what looked like a small girl.

Naruto towards the girl and sat down beside her, she jumped in fright and turned to look up at him. His first thought was, beautiful. His second thought was the crying. She looked to be around the same age as him with short bluish black hair and lavender eyes. She wore a large oversized jacket that hit her form. Her legs were extremely skinny and hugged tightly but tight blue leggings. She had a pair of shinobi sandals on her feet.

Hinata Hyuga had been silently crying to herself by the pond. She had been abused by her father again; labelled as weak and useless. It wasn't the first time it had happened. She looked up at the blonde boy sitting abnormally close to her. He had messy blonde hair that gaze a sense of mischief to him and a pair of magnificent blue eyes that captivated her. The individual whisker marks on his face gave him bonus cuteness points. She found herself blushing in his presence.

"Hey you!" She cringed as he spoke rather loudly. "Why are you crying!"

The young Hyuga heir found herself lost for words. "Ano… I-It was nothing…"

Naruto didn't believe her for a second. "Don't be scared about telling me! I think I have cried the most in this village!" He laughed weakly at his own joke.

She smiled and wiped her face with the sleeves of her jacket. "S-Sorry about disturbing you…"

"Hey! You didn't disturb me! I was only on my way to meet me new sensei; I have plenty of time to spare." He smiled that famous foxy grin. Her face went as red as a tomato.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Naruto swore it was impossible for a person to whip their head around as first as the girl next to him did. He glared up at the slightly older looking boy in a white tunic, sporting the same pupiless eyes as the girl next to him.

The boy started to speak in a soft voice. "Lady Hinata, it is requested that you return to the main house. Your father has had enough of these tirades and refuses to let you disgrace the clan anymore in this fashion." She winced at the mention of her father.

"H-Hai Neji-nii-san…" She started to get up but Naruto beat her to it.

"Listen here you asshole! What gives you the right to tell her what to do?"

Neji frowned at the blonde idiot. He was about to speak before Hinata cut him off.

"W-Wait Neji-nii-san!" She turned to her new friend. "So-orry about that, don't worry… about me though… I'll be fine…"

Naruto stared at her hard and long before relaxing and putting his hands behind his head. "Alright, whatever you say… That's right; I don't even know your name?"

"S-Sorry… my name is Hinata Hyuga…"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

The boy named Neji cleared his throat again and Hinata cringed. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun… I have to go… Good luck with your new sensei!" She swiftly bowed to him and left in a hurry with Neji.

**XXX**

Naruto meet up with Jiraiya at the North gate and they started to set out. Naruto turned to take a look at the village he would be away from for two years. He smiled weakly and turned to leave, distant thoughts of Hinata Hyuga in the back of his head.

**XXX**

**Review Count: **7

**Hit Count: **603

**Favourite Count: **29

**Alert Count: **29


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Naruto and Jiraiya had left the village three days ago. Naruto had frowned when he watched his beloved home disappear over the horizon but his trademark smirk quickly returned to his face. It was Naruto's first time outside of the village and he could barely contain his excitement, he asked Jiraiya questions left, right and centre. They had stopped in a small town known as Aiko, nearly a two days walk from the Fire country capitol, Kasai.

After dumping their bags and clothes in a rented hotel room, they arrived at a small clearing in the woods outside Aiko. Naruto shook with anticipation, his first training session with a sannin!

Jiraiya cleared his through before speaking. "So first off, let's see what you can do." Jiraiya moved into an unorthodox standing position.

Naruto placed a finger on his chin. "So a spar right?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

Naruto nodded and looked at Jiraiya seriously before raising his two fists in front of him, similar to a boxing stance. Jiraiya sighed, obviously he has no form or has learnt any academy kata's… Probably sabotaging him or something…

Jiraiya patiently kept his stance, waiting for Naruto to attack. Of course he did in the end. Naruto, fed up with waiting, charged forward with a yell at Jiraiya. The older man only sighed as he stepped to the side and watched Naruto throw a wild swinging arm where he once was. Jiraiya used his opening and sweep kicked Naruto's legs out from him. Off balance, the boy could only tumble to the ground in a heap.

Jiraiya walked backwards a few steps, gaining a few meters distance as Naruto stood back up. Naruto racked his brain for something he could do. Suddenly he stood upright and exhaled silently. He pressed his hands into a single seal and breathed out before speaking. "Rinnegan!" Naruto opened his eyes violently to reveal the ripple like pattern Jiraiya had once seen before.

He momentarily froze; he knew the boy had them eyes. But to see them again was a bit of a shock. Faint images of Nagato flooded back to his mind before he pushed them aside and refocused on the spar.

"So you finally descided to use it? It won't do you much good, you've barely had time to understand its abilities…"

"Ill show you Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he threw his hands out in front of him. "Shinra Tensei!"

Jiraiya could only raise his hands in defence as he was lifted off the ground and thrown into a tree. He hadn't expected the ten year old to develop a skill like that already, the chakra it took to use an A-rank jutsu was almost impossible for someone of his age and lifestyle. Jiraiya smirked, the Kyuubi must provide him with large chakra stores, and maybe this training will be a breeze if I can teach him _that_ technique…

Jiraiya regained his posture as he looked over at his young charge doing some sort of victory dance. Jiraiya frowned in annoyance.

Naruto could only gasp as Jiraiya appeared in front of him and sent a sharp kick to his mid region. It lifted him off his feet and threw him into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

Naruto pulled himself off the ground, mumbling about stupid sensei's and sannin before he moved back out into the open.

Jiraiya held his hands up to end the fight. "By you reverting to using the Rinnegan I can only guess that you have no other techniques or skills?"

Naruto only nodded. He decided not to mention the Sexy Jutsu; he didn't want his sensei to think he was a pervert!

"Perform a bunshin." Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto did a double take. Bunshin no jutsu was a jutsu that he just couldn't grasp. His clones always ended up looking dead or just didn't conjure at all.

"I-I can't do the bunshin jutsu…"

Jiraiya nodded and said. "I thought as much…"

"Huh?" Naruto responded dumbfounded.

"I know about what's inside you Naruto… The Kyuubi is no secret to me; I mean I did train the one who sealed him inside you."

Naruto processed the information. Jiraiya-sensei new he had the Kyuubi inside him and he was still training him, that atleast means he doesn't hate him. Ever since the Rikudou Sennin had told Naruto the Kyuubi was sealed in him, a lot of things had become so much clearer to him. The villagers hate was the most obvious one.

"Wait you trained Yondaime!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right kid, I've trained a kage. Am I a worthy teacher now?" Naruto could only nod in excitement. Jiraiya continued. "Anyways, the reason you can't perform a bunshin is because of your massive chakra reserves, courtesy of the Kyuubi."

Naruto cursed the damn fox. It had fucked up another thing for him.

"But this isn't all bad, look at it like a gift." Naruto tilted his head at the sannin obviously confused, so Jiraiya continued. "With reserves like this you could master much higher level techniques that require more chakra."

Naruto rearranged the words in idiot-speak. "So I can perform more kick arse jutsu's in less time?"

Jiraiya nodded. "More or less…"

Naruto yelled in triumph. "Alright! Let's get straight into these kick arse jutsu's!"

"That's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to teach you the Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto frowned. "I thought we already knew that I sucked with clones?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Ah but Naruto, these clones are solid and don't disappear like the regular ones!"

This grabbed Naruto's attention.

"They require a lot more chakra then regular clones, that's why I believe it will be easier for you to use and master. You of all people should be able to use clones to their maximum efficiency." Jiraiya moved his fingers into an unorthodox seal. "Now let's get started!"

**XXX**

Naruto and Jiraiya returned to the hotel later that night, the blonde of course were ecstatic. He continued to rabble onto the toad hermit on how easily he had mastered an A-rank technique and all the ideas he had on how to use it effectively in battle. Tomorrow Jiraiya planned to reveal one of the jutsu's better abilities and really get started on his new apprentice's training.

**XXX**

Naruto awoke early in the morning, just as the sun was rising. He rubbed his eyes and let out a wild, loud yawn, before he threw the covers back and stepped out of the bed. After changing into his familiar orange jump suit he walked out into the kitchen and peered into the cupboards. _Damn… no ramen… _Pouting, he grabbed some regular cornflakes from the cupboard and poured a bowl.

Naruto wasted no time downing the whole bowl; he was wasting precious training time eating. Charging into Jiraiya's room Naruto was met with an empty bed and open window, the curtains fluttering in the breeze.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he formed the cross fingered seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Thirty clones crammed into the lounge room of the hotel. "Alright, we got a mission! Find Jiraiya-sensei!"

The clones all saluted him and chorused. "Boss!" They charged out of the small door and ran off into the city. It was quite a sight for the townspeople of Aiko.

**XXX**

The majestical bath house of Aiko was famous. The building was built at the bottom of a volcano and the spring water was heated by the volcano itself. The water was said to contain healing properties and increase life expectancy. Some of the most beautiful and rich women in the world bathed in this specific bath house. It provided Aiko with a lot of tourism and a major part of the village's economy.

Today happened to be a once in a lifetime event. The Aiko Volcano had recently partly erupted, spraying the city in ashes for weeks. By the time the repairs and clean-up had been down, scientists had discovered that the spring water in the bath house was almost as pure and healthy as it could ever be. This attracted female beauties from as far as Earth and Water country. No one wanted to miss an event like this, especially a certain Toad Sage.

Jiraiya giggled like a school girl as he peaked through a very inconspicuous hole at the back of the bath house. If he remained quiet, no one would ever know he was there. It was just his luck that a certain blond idiot would screw it all up for him.

"Huh! Jiraiya-sensei what are you doing!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Shhh Naruto! You don't want to get caught do you!" Jiraiya rebutted.

"You're peeping on the female bath house! You pervert!"

A vein twitched on Jiraiya's forehead. "I'm not a pervert Naruto! I am a super Pervert!"

Naruto scrunched his face up thinking for a moment. Suddenly he grinned a grin that would only cause Jiraiya trouble for the next two years. "Ahaha! Ero-sennin!"

A second vein visibly twitched on Jiraiya's forehead before he grew serious. _Such killer intent… How could they get so close to me without noticing?" _Jiraiya spun around to face the mysterious enemies in his Toad style fighting stance. However his jaw nearly hit the ground due to what was in front of him.

Nearly twenty girls wearing nothing but a towel to keep them decent stood in front of him wielding pans, pots and all other sorts of potentially dangerous weaponry. A particularly cute lady who seemed to be in her early twenties stood out in front of the others.

"Get him!" She bellowed in a war cry.

Jiraiya had never run so fast.

**XXX**

A bruised and beaten Jiraiya walked alongside a cheery giggling Naruto as they headed to the same clearing they had trained in the previous night. After a quick lunch and patch up for Jiraiya (of course making Naruto pay for it) the two leaf shinobi had decided to continue Naruto's training. With all the women aware of the famous pervert and writer, Jiraiya, in the village, security around the bath house had been increased drastically. Not to mention Jiraiya had been banned from the bath house permanently. It had taken the sannin nearly an hour to stop crying.

"Hurry up Ero-Sennin! We have already wasted half the day!" Naruto proclaimed with his trademark grin.

"Shut up brat, you didn't just get beaten half to death by an angry mob of beauties! And stop calling me Ero-Sennin, it's disrespectful." Jiraiya mumbled off about someone named Tsunade or something.

Naruto huffed. "I'll stop calling you Ero-Sennin when you stop being a pervert!"

The two arrived at the training ground as the sun reached its highest peak. Jiraiya told Naruto to make five clones and started today's lessons.

"Alright brat, tell one of your clones to come over here."

Naruto looked to the clone on his nearest right. "You heard him."

The clone nodded and walked off towards Jiraiya, seeming to anticipate an attack. Ero-sennin grabbed the clone by the shoulder and leant to whisper in his hear. After Jiraiya pulled away the clone pulled a face. "Now what?" it muttered.

"Now this…" Jiraiya slammed his fist into the clone's solar plexus. All it could do was gasp as it exploded into a pile of smoke that quickly evaporated.

"Hey what the he-!" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and scrunched up his face as his mind was assaulted with images of the conversion Jiraiya and the clone had shared moments ago.

Jiraiya smirked as the boy pulled a face. "I am not a gay little brat!" It took the ten year a moment before he realised it. And when he did he covered his mouth in shock.

"Good work kid, you just discovered the Kage Bunshin's greatest ability. Everything your clone learns, hears and sees is transferred back to you. This makes it the greatest training technique in the whole world! With the amount you can make, you'll be able to catch up on everything you missed out on at the academy!" Jiraiya proclaimed striking one of his poses.

And so began their second training session.

**XXX**

After Jiraiya had left to return to the hotel room once the sun had dipped over the horizon, Naruto continued to train for another hour until it started raining. The dark clouds had rolled in far too quickly and by the time Naruto had noticed, it had started pouring. He had given up a long time ago on trying to stay dry so he just trudged through the storm soaked to the bone.

After emerging from the forest and walking down the main street of the town Naruto realised how much more peaceful and quiet it seemed here. No villages sneered or threatened him. No one was worried about the threat of an attack and life just seemed as easy as it could get. Naruto hated it. He hated the quietness; he hated the boring life of an everyday villager. He would gladly endure the stares and threats from Konoha instead of something like this.

The townspeople had boarded up their houses and property, the town seemed dead to the young blonde who continued walking until he heard a scream.

He should have just kept walking; it was none of his business. But Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure was far to loving to do something like that. He glanced in the direction of the scream waiting to hear something. Then it happened again, another scream, however this one was muffled like it had been cut off half way. Naruto turned and ran into an alley.

**XXX**

**AN: **Okay guys, that's three updates in about a week, so I'm gunna take a break for a while. The updates are probably going to be coming out every 2 – 3 weeks now seeing as I am also trying to improve my word length in each chapter. Cheers for the reviews and favs!

**Reviews: **15

**Favs: **52

**Hits: **1,959

**Alerts: **34


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright sorry guys I've been gone for so long, schools started again and I've been studying for exams. I did warn you guys they would take longer to come out now. Now I'm going to be ending the training ARC now as its quite pointless, but throughout the story there will be continuous flashbacks. I'm currently on holiday but being the genius I am and using my Galaxy S2 as a wireless hotspot I miraculously created internet :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; this story is just like the 270,000 thousand others on this site.**

**XXX**

Maiko Katsuma was you're average farm girl, she lived with her father and her mother had passed away when she was young. She was fair skinned with Strawberry blonde hair. She was skinny and small but working on a farm had developed hidden muscle. She tendered to the animals and crops every day and on the weekends she travelled to town to sell their profits. On this particular day she should've been home hours ago but the town bath house had lured her away into serenity and before she knew it the sun was setting and a storm had rolled in.

She would've never usually travelled through the back streets but she was running late and she had no choice.

She looked up at the sky shielding her eyes from the rain. "I'm so late! Father is gunna be so an-Oof!"

Maiko cried out as she turned the corner and ran into a wall. However as she looked up she realised it wasn't a wall, but a large scruffy looking man. She rubbed her head. "Sorry mister I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

The man grumbled as he looked down her and smirked. He turned behind him. "Hey Shindou, look what we have here! Some little petite farm girl has come to us for comforting…" Maiko didn't like the way he smirked when he said comfort. She started crawling backwards before the large one grabbed her ankle and pulled her back laughing.

"Where you going girly! Don't you wanna have some fun!"

"Let me go!" Maiko yelled."

"Maru… Did you find a new toy?" A shady skinny figure asked as he walked around the corner.

Shindou was completely different to Maru, he was skinny and rat like. He held a smart look about him. Maru was now dangling Maiko upside down causing her skirt to well… adhere to the laws of gravity so to say. Maiko blushed and screamed as loud as she could, causing Maru to drop her onto the ground. Maiko leaped to her feet and attempted to run back the way she came but Shindou's weedy little fingers had snapped tightly around her wrist.

"I don't think so girly…" Shindou grinned, baring his several empty gum slots.

Maiko screamed again but Shindou threw his hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. She struggled and squirmed in his grip before breaking away from his hand and biting it. Enticing a scream from Shindou. Seeing her chance to escape she turned around only to walk into the waiting arms of Maru. She had a chance with Shindou, but not with Maru. Shindou walked right in front of her, moving a few inches from her.

"You shouldn't have done that missy…" He started to cackle as his hands moved for her body.

The last thing he saw was a blonde tuft of hair and a compact fist heading straight for his nose.

Maru let go of Maiko again as he growled at the small kid. "You hurt Shindou! I'll kill you kid!"

Maru charged at Naruto who made one single hand seal. "You're nothing but a creep! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Maiko's eyes widened as suddenly twenty little blonde clones appeared in the cramp street. They all grinned while the two crooks visibly paled. "Get 'em!" The twenty blondes yelled in unison.

**XXX**

The Katsuma Ranch was a smaller farm compared to the others in the region, the farm had recently hit hard times and as such Maiko wasn't the best off in the world. The two companions walked through the small gate that led to the house. They're had been small talk along the way home although Naruto made sure not to mention anything that might compromise the mission. Jiraiya had already warned him about that.

The road from the gate to the house was about three hundred meters long.

"So Naruto… You're going to be the Hokage huh?" Maiko questioned, walking alongside Naruto.

"That's right! I'm going to be the greatest Hokage there is!"

"Well, I bet you will. You're only ten and you beat up them guys without breaking a sweat!"

Naruto blushed at her compliment. "Thankyou Maiko-chan…"

She smiled, he was seven years her junior and calling her Maiko-chan. "No… thank you, Naruto-kun. You saved me, remember?"

"Awh it was nothing!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a fox like grin.

The next thing took Naruto by surprise. Maiko bent down and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. Naruto had barely ever gotten anything, not even something material. Whatever he had received was nothing to this gesture from Maiko. He wasn't old enough to even start thinking about girls, but this kiss meant so much to him.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, I will see you in town, yes?"

Naruto could only nod; he didn't trust his voice to talk.

Somewhere in the surrounding outcrop, a long silver haired man smirked proudly. "Maybe there is hope for him yet!"

**XXX**

Kira slammed his fist onto the desk, looking down at the two clowns in front of him. Maru and Shindou cringed under his stare. "You had the chance to capture a farmer's daughter and she got away?"

The two could only nod shamefully.

"You were beaten up by a boy?"

Another nod.

"You fool's! Do you know why we capture family members of farmers?"

They both shook their heads this time.

"We capture them so we can bribe them for their land you idiots! You just let a potential profit dance away from you!" Kira screamed.

He stood up and walked towards the window of the dark room. His reflection displayed in the window. The right side of his face was scared and he wore a bandage over his right eye. Only a few strands of grey hair remained. He scratched his chin.

"Maru, Shindou, I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself…"

Shindou scurried forward on his knees. "Yes Kira-sama! Anything!"

"Aiko has been peaceful for far too long, not to mention the Fire country itself believes it's only dangers are outside its borders. Aiko is virtually defenceless other than a few Samurai. You two will lead an attack on the village. I want you to take anything of value, money, possessions, jewels and especially girls. Not to mention that young boy. I'd like to have a bit of a talk with him…"

"It will be done Kira-sama!"

"Good, if you fail… I would suggest hiding for the rest of your life. Take fifty men and head out tomorrow night, attack at dawn when they're the most unsuspecting… Now leave…"

The two hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them. Kira turned to face the shadows of the room. "Good work Kira… Remember our deal? If you betray me it will mean your death."

Kira showed no visible signs of acknowledgement as he stared out of the window into the cloudy night. "I'll remain my part of the deal so long as you remember yours…"

"Good…"

It was going to be an interesting few days.

**XXX**

Naruto and Jiraiya walked side by side into the familiar training ground. Naruto presumed that Jiraiya new nothing about the previous day's events, however Jiraiya indeed knew. "Naruto… Tell me what do you know about chakra control?"

Naruto scratched his head. "That we need good chakra control to perform better jutsu's?"

"More or less… But chakra control also has other uses. Like better reaction time and chakra infused taijutsu. Not to mention climbing trees and walking on water."

Chakra control sounded very exciting to Naruto now. "Well let's get started right away!"

"Alright then! Tree climbing is the next form after Leaf sticking. It requires you to keep an even amount of chakra along the soles of your feet. Too much chakra and you'll bounce off, too little and you won't stick. Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Good give it a shot."

Naruto nodded as he formed a single seal, channelled the chakra to his feet and ran at the tree. Two point one seconds later the blonde crashed to his ground on his head. Jiraiya laughed rather loudly.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long day…

**XXX**

Shindou looked over his small force of armed soldiers. Fifty personnel were under his command, it certainly made a man of his statute feel powerful. One could start his own army with something like this, but all these men were loyal to Kira and only followed his orders. Fortunately his orders were to follow Shindou's orders.

Maru was his second in command only because of his brute strength. Shindou of course intended to not do any fighting but dictate the battle from the sidelines.

The moon was now directly overhead and Shindou grinned. All the eyes of his men watched him closely. He lifted his right hand and signalled forward. The group ascended quickly onto the unprepared village. It was an attack they never even saw coming.

**XXX**

**Hits: **6,788

**Reviews: **28

**Favs: **78

**Alerts: **64

It's a short chapter but I'm having some sort of writers block…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; this story is just like the 270,000 thousand others on this site.**

**XXX**

Naruto and Jiraiya had taken to lying under the stars at their training ground. It had taken him all day but Naruto had the tree-climbing exercise down and he was nothing but proud. Every time he mastered a technique or jutsu, it took him one step closer to his dream and this fuelled him to go on.

Jiraiya yawned. "Tommorow we make for the capitol, alright Naruto? So make sure you say your goodbyes before we go."

"Hai, ero-sennin." He didn't want to leave but he accepted that he wasn't going to improve any further here. It was going to be sad saying goodbye to Maiko-kun.

Naruto sat up to stretch his arms; it had taken nearly every ounce of energy out of him in today's training. For once Naruto felt truly worn out. Naruto gazed over the small town, it really was beautiful… His eyes were attracted to some sort of bon fire set up at the entrance to the town. "Ero-sennin, Is there some sort of celebration on in town today?"

"Mmhm, not that I know of… whys that?"

"Look!"

Jiraiya reluctantly sat up and observed where Naruto was pointing. His eyes narrowed immediately.

"That's no bon fire Naruto… The village is under attack!"

**XXX**

Shindou grinned widely, the attack was going superbly. The village samurai put up little resistance and that little kid was nowhere in sight. His men were currently burning the houses after they pillaged them for all their worth. He pondered his next move while scratching his chin.

"Maru! Take a few men and head after that girl from the other day… I want my revenge…"

"Hai Shindou!"

Yes, things were going very well…

**XXX**

Naruto and Jiraiya ran through the south entrance of the village into complete mayhem. The villagers fled in every direction with whatever they could carry while the bandits laid waste to the village.

"Naruto! Let's split up and handle the groups separately. You head to the west side and I'll take the east! Don't underestimate the bandits; they can catch you by surprise!"

"Hai ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya ran off into a side alley and into the darkness. Naruto cracked his knuckles and charged down the street before he spotted one of the bandits lighting the roof of a house on fire with a torch. The bandit never saw Naruto's fist until it sent him through the wall.

_Wait a second… _

Naruto smiled as he slammed his hands together into his favourite seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

He summoned nearly twenty clones. "Alright dispatch and take out any bandits you find. Help any villagers you can as well!"

"Hai boss!" They all shouted and charged off.

Naruto took in a calm breath and placed his hands in a seal of his own. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. _Rinnegan!_

The sight powers of the Rinnegan gave Naruto the biggest field advantage. He saw everything, including a large group of chakra signatures heading for… Maiko…

Naruto started to panic. He could stay and help finish off the bandits or help Maiko? What would Ero-sennin do?

"Fuck it." Naruto turned around and headed in the direction of Maiko's.

**XXX**

Maiko was folding the washing next to the window before she realised what was happening in the village. She dropped the basket as she noticed the growing fires from the village. "Father!" She yelled in fear.

No answer…

She turned around to come face to face with Maru. "You…"

"Hehe, me…" Maru turned to the group of soldiers he had taken with him. "Wait outside… I owe the little lady something…"

He turned back to Maiko as the bandits exited the house. She attempted to run passed him but he grabbed her small wrist and threw her back into the wall, causing her to smack her head against it. She slid to the ground in a daze, autonomously grabbing her head. Her vision was blurred and she could feel the blood trickling over her hand.

Maru aimed a sharp kick at her ribs before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. As he walked out of the house he was greeted by the sight of his men scattered on the floor unconscious. But what annoyed him the most was the familiar tuft of young blonde hair in the middle of them all. He dropped Maiko roughly on the ground in his rage and charged at Naruto.

"You!"

Naruto looked up at him and thrust his hands forward. "Shinra Tensei!"

Maru couldn't explain what happened. One second he was running at the boy, about to flatten him and then he was taken off his feet and thrown into the walls of the house.

"H-How can you be so powerful! You're just a kid!"

The boy stepped over him. "I'm not just a kid! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure and you hurt my precious people!" Naruto slammed the heel of his right foot straight into Maru's unsuspecting face.

**XXX**

Shindou felt like the whole world had collapsed beneath his feet. The plan had been going so well, he had defeated the village defences, overcome the samurai and was milking the villagers for all their worth. Then that shinobi showed up. The silver haired old man had single handedly defeated all of his men, not to mention that kid that seemed to of cloned himself somehow.

And now said silver haired shinobi stood before him.

"W-Who are you! Why couldn't you just butt out!"

Jiraiya stared at the man. "It doesn't matter who I am… All that matters is you're going to leave now and you're going to hide. Because if I ever see your face again, I won't give you another chance like this."

Shindou knew when he was beat, and he knew it now. Shindou turned around and ran the way he had come. He would bide his time, revenge would be his…

**XXX**

When Maiko came to her headache was still in full swing. It took her a minute or two to realise someone was cradling her head in their lap. She reached up and rubbed the bandage around her head. She was also greeted by the face of her young friend Naruto. She smiled.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun..."

"No problem Maiko-chan!"

**XXX**

Naruto and Jiraiya stood outside the north gate of Aiko, waving goodbye to the gracious people. The rebuilding of the town was underway and the people were praising the great Jiraiya and his promising pupil. Even Jiraiya had to admit it was hard to leave. After defeating the bandits the pair had been treated to a great feast and many material gifts from the people. Their triumph would not be forgotten for a long time.

While Jiraiya was absorbing in the attention from the crowd, Naruto was talking to Maiko a little way off. She handed him a piece of paper with details on how to contact her through the post.

"I'll write to you all the time Naruto, you better write back!"

"I will Maiko-chan!"

"And when you become a genin come and visit me so I can see you grow up into a handsome man!" She laughed.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't forget me either Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Maiko-chan, I never forget any of my special people…"

She bent down to pull him into a tight embrace. "Goodbye Naruto-kun…"

"Goodbye Maiko-chan…"

**XXX**

After Naruto had left Maiko returned to her farm, her father was still recovering after Maru's raid. She walked out back to hang out the washing.

As she bent down to place the basket she noticed a shadow over her body. She turned around quickly but tumbled to the ground.

"W-Who are you!"

"You've had a rough few days… You're important to my plans and I can't have you getting hurt anymore…"

The mysterious figure laid a palm on her forehead and her world went black. She knew no more.

**XXX**

**Time skip 2 years.**

**XXX**

The sun had just reached its peak over the bustling village of Konohagakure. Cafés and restaurants had just begun their lunchtime rush and business was at its peak. South gate entrance was the biggest and busiest. The west and east gates were mainly used for merchants and officials, but the south gate was for everything else. An old spirit and his young charge ascended over the horizon en route for the south gate.

Naruto laughed and pointed at the gate. "Look Jiraiya sensei! We're home!"

"Calm down Naruto, you're embarrassing me!"

"How can I not be excited? I haven't seen it in two years!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at his student's eagerness; flashbacks of a time when he was the same surged through him.

"Now Naruto, you remember what we discussed right? About the things you shouldn't parade around?"

"The Rinnegan and Kyuubi right?" Naruto answered. The Kyuubi hadn't appeared to him since that night two years ago.

"Good, it might cause unwanted attention…" Jiraiya decided it was best not to reveal the Akatsuki to Naruto yet, he deserved to enjoy some peace with kids his age before his world got very dangerous.

Jiraiyas reputation was only bolstered because of the last two years. They had spent them training and performing odd jobs for villages and towns across the nation. However it wasn't all about Jiraiya, the word about his apprentice with short blonde hair and blue eyes was also well known.

They approached the chuunin gate guards who immediately recognized Jiraiya and allowed them quick passage.

The main street was as busy as always and Naruto didn't hold his excitement back as he absorbed his homes in. His natural senses felt the glares from the crowd though. _'Some things never change ahaha.'_

Jiraiya snapped Naruto out of his trance when he placed his large hand on the boys shoulder. "I have some paper work to file with the old man, you gunna be okay?"

"Hai ero-sennin."

"You're not gunna drop that name are yah!" Jiraiya palmed his face.

"Not a chance! Ill catchya around sensei!" Naruto bounced off down the street while all Jiraiya could do was sigh.

Naruto had only one place in mind, the one place that always accepted him… Ichiraku Ramen.

**XXX**

Jiraiya stood in front of the Sandaime while Iruka waited patiently to his right. Hiruzen placed Jiraiya's report on the table and cleared his throat.

"According to your report the boy may already be near Chuunin level? Why is it you requested he be made a genin?" The old man queried.

"While his skills are indeed good, he knows next to nothing about team work. I also think it'd be good for him to experience friendships and the experience genin gives. He won't like it but it's for the best." Jiraiya explained.

Hiruzen nodded. "You make good points. Iruka, a class just passed their genin exam did they not?"

"Yes Sandaime-sama. This is the class roster here." Iruka bowed and placed a class roster on the table.

Hiruzen scratched his chin. "What an interesting class, I've never seen such a class with such potential. There's an odd number too, just perfect to fit Naruto into."

Iruka bowed again. "It will be done, Sandaime-sama." Iruka retrieved the class roster and left the office.

Hiruzen's features grew serious. "What about this group?"

Jiraiya sighed. "They call themselves Akatsuki… They're a group of missing ninja, so far to my understanding, all S rank. Not much is known about them or what they're trying to do. But word is they're after the Jinchuuriki."

Hiruzen nodded and frowned. "Naruto has a dangerous and disastrous path ahead of him, because of this… It is our duty to make sure he is adequately prepared."

"I decided a while ago he is going to be my next full-time apprentice. I think the Yondaime's legacy of all people is entitled to it. I'll have him sign the Toad Scroll immediately and then teach him the Yondaime's signature jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"No, not yet. I want to see him develop by himself first. If we rush all these things onto him we risk over-preparing him. We don't want him to be a weapon. We will take your advice and allow him to progress as a genin for now. In a month or two I will permit you to teach him to summon. How does that sound?" Hiruzen asked.

"Understood, am I to return to my previous mission?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I want anything you can find out about this Akatsuki." Jiraiya nodded to his sensei's question. "Mmhm, the next few years are going to be very interesting…" Hiruzen turned and stared at the Hokage monument. 'What would you do in a situation like this?' He pondered in his mind.

**XXX**

The following morning was a warm sunny day. The villagers continued life as they always had. Except for Naruto, today he officially becomes a genin of the hidden leaf. He barely slept at all that night after Jiraiya told him what was in stall for him.

Naruto dressed and after a quick instant ramen, headed for the genin orientation.

He walked through the familiar academy entrance with pride, he was a genin. Another step to his ultimate goal was ticked off! He walked into the orientation room and was hit with a wall of stares. Nearly everyone in the room had turned to look at the familiar blonde. Suddenly there were murmurs and whispers.

"Who's the blonde kid!"

"He wasn't part of our class?"

"Isnt that Uzumaki!"

Naruto nervously took his seat in the back corner of the classroom and surveyed his surroundings like Jiraiya had taught him. Two certain sets of eyes stood out from the rest. One pair belonged to a boy; he was about Naruto's height with black hair and onyx eyes. While the other's stared in confusion, this one stared in suspicion. From this Naruto could tell he was above the rest in the class. He thought like a ninja and knew to never let his guard down.

The next pair belonged to a girl in an oversized sweater with lavender hair. She had the most familiar look about her, but Naruto couldn't quite place her. She looked at him with… awe. Her eyes seemed to shimmer. When she realised that Naruto was staring at her she blushed and turned away.

Naruto shrugged and turned to the front of the classroom in time to see Iruka-sensei walk in with a clipboard.

"Alright, Listen up! As of today you are all officially genin of the Hidden leaf village. As genin you will divided into teams of three lead by a jounin sensei to train and teach you." The young genin all started whispering to each other. There was nothing mentioned about teams. "You're team mates will become your friends for life and you will share experiences with them that you never will with anyone else. You cannot trade team mates or whole teams. The teams have been created to suit your individual skills."

A few genin started to look nervous about the teams now, especially the girl that was staring at Naruto before.

"The teams are as follows…"

Iruka started to read out the teams. There were groans and cheers, applause and boos.

"Team 7… Sasuke Uchiha…" The dark haired boy that had been staring at Naruto before suddenly snapped to attention, while the remaining girls seemed to tense and stare at him in awe. 'So he's one of them guys…' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" The other girl that was staring at Naruto seemed to pale considerably. 'She must be nervous about being on the same team as mister spectacular' Naruto smiled at his own musings.

"and Naruto Uzumaki…"

Suddenly all eyes were on him again. 'Crap' Naruto thought as he mentally facepalmed himself.

**XXX**

**A/N: Longest chapter to date guys, Cheers for all the positive encouragement lately. That's two updates in two days, I think I deserve a bit of a break :P**

**Hits: **9,153

**Reviews: **31

**Favs: **84

**Alerts: **74


End file.
